Rain of Stars
by judybrowneyes
Summary: What were Jimmy and Sam Kirk like back in Iowa when they were children? What experiences created the close bond between them? Here are five stories that show glimpses into the lives of the two young brothers before life and careers sent them their separate ways. Reviews are welcome
1. Chapter 1

**Four times Sam Kirk was the best of big brothers to his little brother Jimmy; but one time, Jimmy turned the tables on Sam. **

Rain of Stars

Sam Kirk got off the school shuttle, ran up the back steps of the farm house and slammed the back door. "Hey, Ma, I'm home." Winona Kirk at the kitchen sink washing vegetables, turned and smiled at her tall son as he leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek. He grabbed a carrot from the bunch she was washing and took a big bite as he looked in the refrigerator for milk. One nice thing about living on a farm, there was always fresh food available instead of the replicated stuff.

"How's the squirt, Ma." Sam's little brother, Jimmy, had been confined to bed for three days with a high fever.

His mother turned to him and sighed. "He's miserable, Sam. I'm at my wits end. I haven't even been able to step into the office today to work, poor baby, he's been so unhappy. Jimmy wants to get out of bed, but the doctor said no physical activity yet. That fever was really a nasty one. He's missed you all day too; he keeps asking me "when is Sam coming home"? Why don't you go in to see him for a while? Take some juice to him and maybe he'll settle down. Tell him if he's a good boy he can get up for supper this evening."

Sam got a glass of juice and went into Jimmy's bedroom. The little boy was in bed with the covers all in a bunch. His picture books and toys were scattered all over the bed. His little face was flushed and his head of curls disheveled. He looked up and saw Sam and his hazel eyes lit up with joy.

"Sam!" He stretched up his arms and Sam came over and hugged the little guy.

"Hey Squirt. What's going on? Ma says you've been nagging her to get up. That isn't right, Jimmy. You know you've been really sick, so you have to do what the doctor says and don't worry Ma so much. Ok?"

Jimmy's head drooped at the small reprimand from Sam, but he nodded his head at his adored big brother. "Ok Sam, I'll be good, but I wanna get up; I'm tired of being in bed. When can I get up, Sam?"

"Listen Squirt, Ma says you can get up for supper if you're good right now, OK? Here's some cold orange juice. How about if I read you a story so you can settle down. But first, let's get your bed fixed up; it looks like our yard squirrels were in here with you." He patted the little blond head.

Jimmy sighed happily. Sam could read really hard books, and at age five, Jimmy could only read very easy books and his picture books.

Sam got out one of the old favorites that belonged to their dad, "Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea," and sitting with his back against the foot board of the bed with his long legs stretched out close to Jimmy's, he began to read softly. Jimmy lay back happily as the timeless story unfolded. Under the spell of the soft voice, his eyes began to close and soon he was fast asleep.

Sam put down the book, covered his little brother and went back to his mother.

"He's asleep, Ma."

"Oh, Sam, thank you. You're always so good to Jimmy, honey. That's why he loves you so much. We'll let him sleep till supper time, and then he can get up."

"Hey, Ma, do you think I can take Jimmy outside for a little while after supper? I have a surprise for him."

"I don't see why not, his fever broke early this morning, and if we wrap him up well, he'll be fine, it's not really cold yet. What's the surprise?"

Sam grinned mischievously at his mother. "Can't say, Ma. But you're welcome to come out with us later, if you want to."

When supper was ready, Jimmy got up and sat at the table with his mom and Sam. He was still in his pajamas, but much happier now that he was out of bed.

They cleared the table and stacked the dishes in the dish washer and Sam watched Jimmy's face as he sprang his surprise.

"Hey Squirt, Ma said I can take you outside for a little while if you wrap up good. Would you like that?"

"Oh Sam!" The little face glowed with happiness at the thought of being outside after three days of incarceration.

"Ok, then. Up you go." Sam put Jimmy on his shoulders and Winona wrapped a light blanket around her little boy.

The three of them stepped outside and Sam led them around to the front yard. He checked his chronometer and then walked out a little further.

"Ok, Jimmy. Look up at the sky over behind the big tree, and pay close attention, squirt. You too, Ma."

His mother gave him a knowing smile; she had remembered what was going to happen.

"Watch, Jimmy," Sam said softly.

The farm was a good distance from town, so there was very little ambient light. In the beautiful night sky filled with stars, a sudden stream of glorious lights began to fall. Sam felt Jimmy gasp and move on his shoulders in surprise. He held on to the little legs a bit tighter.

"Sam, Sam, what is that? Oh Sam! Sam look, it's raining stars! What is it, Sam?" For Jimmy, the sky was alight with glory and wonder.

"That, Squirt is the Leonids Meteor Shower. It's the most beautiful meteor shower in the world. I knew a few days ago that it was gonna happen and I wanted it to be a surprise for you. Let's watch OK?"

They stood for a long while in silence watching the beautiful golden rain of light streak down across the horizon.

Finally, Jimmy sighed a deep contented sound. "Sam, I want to go up there. I want to be where all those starts are. Can I go up there, Sam?"

Sam patted the little chubby legs. "Yep, Jimmy, if that's what you want. When you get big, you can become a Star Ship Captain and be up there with all those stars and you can give your big brother Sam a ride on that Star Ship whenever he wants one, Ok?

"I will. For sure, Sam."


	2. The Surprise

The Surprise

Jimmy Kirk ran into his mom's office. "Ma, Ma, look what I found outside by the road." He came in running as fast as his little legs could move, carrying a tiny black and white kitten wearing a red collar. "Can I keep him, Ma, please, can I keep him?" The five year old's eyes were wide and pleading. "Please, Ma. Look how cute he is." And indeed the kitten was adorable. The little face had black and white markings like the rest of his body, and the big green eyes looked at Winona Kirk.

Winona looked at her small son and couldn't help smiling. His face was dirty and his curls were every which way. "Jimmy, sweetheart. He _is_ cute, very cute. But look he's wearing a collar, and that means he belongs to someone, and you know, Jimmy, that Ma is very allergic to cats. I would have to be on allergy medication every single day the cat was here, and the medication makes me so tired and sleepy."

Jimmy's face fell. He knew, the whole family knew, that was the reason they couldn't have a cat around the house or even outside. They had a horse, a donkey, chickens, ducks, and had once had a dog named Otis, who had died after a long and spoiled life. They all mourned Otis for a long time and no one in the family could bear to replace him.

"I'm so sorry darling, really I am. It's fine when they are kittens, but as soon as they grow up to be cats I just get so sick. Look, we can keep him until we find out who he belongs to, and you can take care of him and play with him until then, OK?" She gave the little face a swift kiss.

"Ok, Ma." Jimmy tried not to show his disappointment. It wasn't Ma's fault she was so allergic. "I'll give him some milk first and then take him outside and play with him. Is Sam home yet?"

"No, he has soccer practice every day this week, remember? He'll be home at five.

The kitten provided Jimmy with laughter and fun for the rest of the afternoon. Sam came home and dutifully admired the kitten. Winona felt some misgivings at how fast Jimmy and the kitten had bonded with each other, but keeping the kitten permanently at the farm house was out of the question.

In the evening Jimmy brought him in, gave him more milk and put him in a basket in the kitchen. "Ma, I'm gonna call him Figaro. That's a good name right?"

"Yes, sweetie, it's a great name. Just don't get too attached, Jimmy. I feel sure someone is looking for him already. He's got a pretty red collar and he's well taken care of."

For three days, Jimmy couldn't wait to get off the school shuttle and run home to play with Figaro. On the fourth day, he came in the house, and his Ma called him to come into the living room.

"Jimmy, come meet the Bradford's, they came because they saw the notice I sent out about the kitten. And this is Violet Bradford. Honey, the kitten belongs to Violet.

"Hi, Violet." Jimmy looked at her, his ready smile missing. "I know Violet, Ma. She's in my class at school."

"Jimmy, thank you for taking care of Puff. He got out when some workmen came to fix the washer," Mr. Bradford smiled at the little boy.

"Puff? His name isn't Puff, his name is Figaro!"

"Jimmy, Figaro already had a name. Violet named him Puff before he got lost. Go get the kitten, sweetie and give him to Violet."

Sadly, Jimmy handed Figaro to Violet and ran from the room as Violet called after him, "Jimmy, you can come play with Puff when ever you want to."

Winona sighed. The Bradford's looked at her with sympathy. "I'm sorry, Dr. Kirk. I know this is hard on Jimmy. We can tell he's already gotten attached to Puff."

"Please, don't worry about it. Jimmy knew from the beginning when he brought the kitten home that he couldn't keep him. It's a little hard on him right now, but he'll get over it."

"Well, thanks again, Dr. Kirk. We better be going."

"I'll see you out."

Sam came running in after five. "Hi Ma." He leaned in to give her his customary kiss. "Where's the Squirt."

"He's in the barn, Sam. The Bradford's came to get Figaro. The kitten belongs to Violet, their little girl. She and Jimmy are in the same kinder garden class so at least he knows where the kitten went to and it's a good home."

"Uh oh. Poor little guy. I'll go talk to him, Ma."

"Thanks, Sam. Supper will be ready in about thirty minutes. I wish tonight was one of your dad's scheduled comm calls; that would make Jimmy feel better, but it's not."

Sam walked out to the barn; twilight cast shadows over the walk and the door to the barn. He found Jimmy sitting in the hay, head on his knees. Sam came over and sat by him.

"Hi sSuirt…rough day, today, right? Ma told me the Bradford's took the kitten home."

Jimmy nodded his head, his face still invisible. Sam put his arm around the little hunched figure. With a convulsive movement, Jimmy turned and huddled into Sam's side and Sam could feel the hot tears through his shirt. Sam sat in silence with his arm around his little brother in the darkening gloom and waited patiently until the tears stopped. Jimmy sat up and wiped his face.

"Better now?" Sam asked.

Jimmy nodded.

"Ok, let's go inside, Ma will have supper ready and you need to wash your face and hands, Squirt. Up you go," said Sam as he swung Jimmy on his shoulders.

Supper was a silent affair, though Sam and his mom kept a little conversation going. It was a relief for everyone when bed time came.

Jimmy's hazel eyes were still sad at breakfast. Winona kissed him with extra tenderness before sending him off and sighed for the heart break of lost pets the world over.

Jimmy came home from school and sat with his mother at the kitchen table. _He's still too quiet,_ thought Winona, as she gave him milk and cookies for a snack. He stayed at the table to practice his letters and numbers for a while.

Winona looked at her small son. "Why don't you go outside and play until Sam gets home, Jimmy. It's a beautiful day. You go on, sweetheart; the fresh air will feel good. I'll be in the office if you need me. I bet Sam will play with you when he gets home, maybe kick the soccer ball around with you."

Sam came running into the office at five. "Ma, Ma, where is Jimmy? I've got something for him. You wanna see?"

"Sam! Yes, let me see. Oh, Sam, how wonderful, Jimmy will be thrilled. I bet he's in the barn waiting for you." She gave her big boy a hug, thinking how like his father he was.

Sam went running to the barn, yelling. "Hey, Squirt, where are you? I'm home and I have a surprise for you?"

Jimmy peeked down from the hay loft. "Hi Sam, up here. Whacha got?"

Sam grinned up at Jimmy. "You gotta come down here, Squirt, or you don't get the surprise."

Jimmy came down the loft ladder. "Is it time for supper?" The little face was still solemn.

"You still sad, Jimmy? Missing Figaro?"

Jimmy nodded and looked down at his feet.

"Well, maybe this will make you feel better." He opened his jacket and pulled out a tiny black and white puppy.

Jimmy's eyes widened and he looked unbelievably at the wiggly little animal. His face broke out in a huge grin. Sam put the puppy in his hands, and the puppy immediately began to lick Jimmy's face.

"Oh, Sam! A puppy! For me?"

"All yours Squirt. One of the kids in my class told me they had puppies to give away, so I called Ma and she said to go for it and bring him home for you. So what do you think of him?"

"Oh Sam! He's the best puppy I've ever seen! Thank you, Sam." He looked up at Sam and all his love for his big brother shown in the big hazel eyes.

Sam, well satisfied with his surprise, said, "Let's go in and show him to Ma. When dad calls, you can tell him. What are you going to name him?"

Jimmy looked serious as he answered, "I don't know, Sam. I have to think about it some. It has to be an important name, right?"

"Right!"

And the two brothers went into the house.


	3. Don't Mess With Me

Don't Mess with Me

Sam Kirk walked from the soccer field to the little kid's play ground. He was hot and sweaty and really really tired. Soccer practice had been intense, but good. The team was ready for the big game on Friday. It was a little after 5 and he was late to pick up Jimmy and get them on the last school shuttle at 5:30. Jimmy was pretty good about waiting since there were other little first grade kids for him to play with. The other kids also waited for their older siblings who stayed for the many after school activities and practices. Sam just hoped Jimmy wasn't alone by now.

He stopped at the water fountain to drink and that's when he heard the yelling. It was Jimmy's voice, screaming at the top of his lungs and he sounded furiously angry.

"You leave her alone! Stop it! Give it back to her! You stop it right now, leave her alone or I'm going to beat you up!"

Sam dropped his soccer duffel bag and started running toward the playground. What he saw stopped him in his tracks.

Jimmy was being held by the scruff of the neck, his little body on tip toes, his face red as fire. He was struggling and kicking at a boy twice his size and three times his weight. Jimmy was being pushed and pulled back and forth with his little feet dangling off the grass. A little girl stood close by wailing her heart out; her face was pink and blotchy and her cries could be heard a mile away. Her long hair, a riot of black curls, was down all over her face. A red ribbon dangled from the hand of the big kid.

The big boy was laughing at Jimmy and dangling the ribbon in front of his face. "How are you gonna make me, you little punk!"

Sam took a deep breath, fury rising in him, and didn't hesitate. He took off running and lunged at the kid in a flying tackle. The boy, shocked at Sam's attack, dropped Jimmy and rolled up from the grass to face Sam. Sam faced him, fury still in his face.

The boy looked angrily at Sam. "Hey, what's with you? This isn't any of your business. Take a hike."

"Sam!"

Sam glanced at his little brother. "Come here by me, Jimmy. What's going on? Are you Ok?"

"Yea, I'm Ok, Sam. This kid was bothering Violet. He was pulling her hair and then he took her ribbon. I told him to stop, but he wouldn't and then she started crying, cus she got scared. So then I told him to give it back and he wouldn't and I kicked him and we got in a fight."

Sam looked with disgust at the boy. "Don't you think you're a little old to be picking on six-year-old girls and making them cry? What are you, some kind of pervert? Only a bully beats up on little girls."

"Hey, I was only having a little fun with the kid, I didn't hurt her. Just pulled the ribbon off her hair. Then this one threw himself at me and started kicking and screaming at me. I had to defend myself, didn't I?"

"So then you start fighting with a six-year-old? That's so not cool, man. Wait till I tell the other sixth graders. Let's see what they think of you when I tell them a little first grade kid was beating on you because you were being mean to a little girl."

"Hey, no reason to go that far. I didn't mean nothin' by it. You don't have to tell the world."

"Just take a hike, dude. Don't show your face around the little kid's playground again, you hear me? And give me the ribbon."

"Yeah, I hear you. I'm leaving. Hey, if this little kid's your brother, you better train him better. Tell him not to start a fight with someone way bigger than him."

Sam ignored him. He turned to the two little ones. Both their faces were red as fire. Violet's face was also tear-stained and Jimmy's was covered with dirt and sweat.

"Come with me, both of you." He led them to the water fountain and pulled out his sweat rag from his duffel. He wet the rag and gently wiped Violet's face with the cool water, then scrunched up her hair in back and tied her ribbon. "There, Violet. You're Ok now, right? You feel better?" She nodded, but her bottom lip still trembled a little. Sam patted the little face. "We'll take you home, Violet, don't worry. Jimmy and I will take you right to your house."

Sam turned to Jimmy. "Here, Squirt; let's clean you up a little so Ma won't see you like this." Jimmy stood still while his face was gently wiped of all the dirt and sweat.

"Sam, that kid, he was mean." Jimmy's face was troubled. "Why did he do that to Violet, Sam? She's so little and he's a big kid."

"I know, Squirt. I don't know why he did it. Sometimes you find mean people out there, but just remember most people are good and they'll help you out if they can."

"Like you, Sam." Jimmy's glowing face turned up to his adored big brother.

Sam laughed, and ruffled the blond curls. "That's right, like me, and like you too, Jimmy. You tried to help Violet before I got here, Squirt. So you're one of the good guys too. Ma will be proud of you. Hey, we better hurry or we'll miss the last shuttle home. Hold Violet's hand and let's run, Jimmy."

"Come on, Violet! Let's go home."


	4. Fish Tale

Fish Tale

"Ma, Ma! Where are you? I haf to tell you something exciting." Jimmy Kirk's voice rang clear through the old farm house kitchen.

"In here, sweetie, I'm in the office."

Jimmy ran and screeched to a stop in front of his mother. Winona Kirk looked at the excited little face and she leaned in for a quick kiss just because he was her baby and he was so adorable. At five, she knew the days of thinking of him as her baby were numbered.

"Awww Ma." Jimmy didn't quite wipe his cheek.

Winona smiled. "Hi, sweetheart, what's so exciting."

"Ma, Sam's gonna take me fishing in the morning. I've never been fishing before. We're waking up real early. It'll still be dark and then we're going to the lake to fish. I'll bring you a big fish to eat, Ma."

"Well, that is exciting news. Is Sam lending you one of his fishing poles?"

"Yep, he's gonna lend me the one Pop got him for Christmas when I was three."

"That's very nice of Sam, Jimmy. You'll have a great time fishing with Sam."

Jimmy's hazel eyes shone with excitement. "I always have a good time with Sam, Ma." His little face got suddenly very serious. "Ma, I love Sam. I'm so glad he's my brother."

A lovely smile flashed across Winona's face, a smile very much like her little son's. Jimmy was always so open and lavish in giving his love and loyalty. He bestowed both freely to anyone he deemed worthy and once given they were given forever.

"Well, you better get out some warm clothes to put on in the morning. You'll be too sleepy to choose in the dark. Don't forget to wear your boots, Jimmy, and take your warm jacket and hat. It will be cold until the sun comes up."

Sam woke Jimmy up at 5:00 am. The little boy manfully struggled up from deep sleep and stood up rubbing his eyes. "Come on, Squirt, it's time to go catch us some fish."

Because Jimmy was so sleepy, Sam helped him get dressed and they tip toed down the stairs and grabbed the two fishing poles. Dawn was still an hour away, so the night sky was strewn with stars and the moon cast a silver light on the tree leaves.

The lake was a half mile or so from the house, and they walked the distance in companionable silence, the fall leaves crunching under their feet. Sam always went to his same favorite fishing spot and when they got there and sat down, he got out a flask and two mugs and filled them with hot chocolate and handed one to Jimmy. "You want a banana, Jimmy?"

"Yep, I'm hungry, Sam."

"Well, this will hold you until we get back for breakfast."

"Ok, Squirt, here is your pole and a hook. Let's put the hook on the line and then you get two worms from this can and hook them on. Ok? You can do that by yourself, right? Just watch your fingers so the hook doesn't get you."

Jimmy nodded and didn't even flinch as the squirmy worms went on the hook.

Sam pulled out his favorite fly which he had tied himself. It had taken many hours of meticulous pain staking work to learn how to tie that fly. He'd made many mistakes until he was satisfied with it. He was inordinately proud of his efforts and treasured it even more than his beloved bike. He put his dry fly on the hook and showed it to Jimmy. "What do you think, Squirt, isn't it a beauty? I made it myself."

In Jimmy's eyes, anything that Sam did or made was a source of pride and delight to him, so he said, "It's a beauty, Sam. I bet the fish will eat it."

Sam just laughed and ruffled the blond curly head. "When you're older, Squirt, I'll show you how to fish with a fly, but you're gonna start with worms like I did with Pop."

"Ok, Sam, worms are good."

"Now, the most important thing after baiting the hooks is to lower your pole gently in the water and the second most important thing is that we have to be absolutely quiet so the fish aren't scared off and we wait patiently for the fish to get interested."

The poles went in the water and after a long 45 minutes of absolute quiet, Sam had caught two fish, and Jimmy had caught none. Sam looked down at the forlorn little face. Jimmy had followed his instructions to the letter; he hadn't said a single word to Sam since they had put the poles in the water.

"Hey, Squirt, doesn't look like the fish are hungry for worms today. Sometimes that happens. How would you like to try my pole with the fly?"

"Really, Sam? Could I?"

"Yep, I'll let you give it a try for a little while. Let's trade poles. Maybe you'll have good luck with my fly."

Ten minutes later, Jimmy's pole bent. "Sam, Sam, I got somethin'! Look Sam!"

"Hey, Squirt, good job, easy does it. Hold on to the pole real tight. If your arms get tired I'll help you, just don't let it get away. Let the fish get tired fighting the hook and then you can reel him in."

Jimmy's little body was tense with excitement and by the time the fish was reeled in, his arms were really tired, but he had not asked for help.

They looked down at the fish lying on the grass; it was a big one, bigger than Sam's two.

"You did great, Jimmy! Wait till Ma sees this one. After I show you how to clean it, she can fry it up for supper tonight. What do you think; are you ready to go home and show her?"

Jimmy nodded happily. The two boys picked up their belongings and Sam carried his two fish, and Jimmy, refusing to relinquish his first catch, struggled manfully to carry it home.

"Sam, this was the best day of my life," Jimmy looked up at his big brother, his face glowing with happiness. "I love fishing! Sam, do you think Star Fleet Captains go fishing?"

Sam grinned looking down at the big fish. "I think Star Fleet Captains probably go fishing all over the galaxy, Jimmy. Why?"

"Cause one day, I'm gonna take you fishing after I'm a Star Fleet Captain, Sam. We'll go where ever you want to, Ok Sam?"

"Thanks, little brother. I'll hold you to that."


	5. The Gift

The Gift

"Whacha doin', Sam?" Jimmy squatted down to talk to Sam who was on the ground by his bike.

"I'm trying to fix my bike. Remember the wheel got all bent when I was doing wheelies and hit the curb? Ma said I had to pay for the new wheel and tire myself since I was careless." He sighed for the sad depletion of his credit account. New bike wheels and new tires were not cheap. He could not afford to pay for the professional repair, so he was doing it himself with a little help from his Pop via comm calls.

"What are you up to, Jimmy? It's Saturday so you have the whole day to play. Ma said she had a lot of work to do today."

"Violet's mom is picking me up in a little while. Ma said I could go with them and Violet and I are goin' shopping. It's Ma's birthday tomorrow, Sam. I'm gonna buy her a present with all my own money. She's gonna like it. What are you gonna get her, Sam?"

Sam sighed again. "I can't buy her anything this year, Squirt. No more credits left after the wheel and tire. But, I'm gonna make her a beautiful card; you know how Ma likes pretty cards. I'll get started on it after I finish here."

"Yeah, Ma loves pretty cards. She gets all teary eyed when she reads them." The two boys smiled at each other in perfect understanding of their mother's sentimental side, especially when it came to her boys.

Jimmy heard a shuttle horn. "Gotta go, Sam. Violet's mom's here."

"Jimmy, tell Ma you're leaving, Ok?"

"Ok, I will, bye Sam."

Violet's mom waved a cheery good-bye to Winona Kirk who was standing on the front porch. After strapping Jimmy in the back of the shuttle besides Violet, Mrs. Bradford took off.

She drove in to Riverside, listening to the children's excited chatter in the back seat, and parked in the shuttle parking area, then took the children's hands and walked them to the main street.

"Where do you want to go, Jimmy?"

"There." Jimmy pointed to a gift shop on the corner. He had been in there with his Ma several times and they had pretty things that she liked. He felt in his pocket for his credit chip. Safe and sound.

They crossed the street and went into the shop. Violet's mom looked around…it was a very nice gift shop, nothing in the display cases looked inexpensive.

"Jimmy, honey, are you sure you have enough credits to shop here for your mom?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'm sure. I already know what I want. I came with Ma, and she saw it and liked it, but she didn't buy it for herself, 'cause she said she had two boys to buy things for."

Jimmy went up to the sales person and pointed into the glass case. "That's what I want, please, lady."

"This one?" She pulled it out. "Are you sure, sweetie?"

"Yep, that's the one I want."

The sales person placed it on a black velvet cloth and brought it down to Jimmy's level. Violet's mom and Violet leaned in to look at the lovely piece. It was a necklace; glowing softly on a fine silver chain was one piece of gold amber cut in the form of a star. It was dainty, delicate and beautiful.

Jimmy gave the sales person a big smile and his credit chip and she ran it through. "Well, young man, you have just enough to pay for this. I know your mom will love it. I'll wrap it in a pretty package for you, shall I"?

"Yes ma'am, thanks. I saved all my money, 'cause I knew that's what she wanted. Pop said if I needed more to let him know, but I didn't need anymore."

They left the shop, Jimmy well satisfied and very happy with his gift. Violet's mom took them for lunch and then for ice cream. She finished her shopping, put the children in the back seat and they headed for home.

When Jimmy got home, Sam was in their bedroom working on the birthday card. Jimmy looked at the fine work. "It's pretty, Sam. Ma's gonna love it."

"I sure hope so. Did you get her the gift, Jimmy?"

"Yep, it's right here all wrapped up, Ma and you'll see it tomorrow, Sam."

Next day Pop called to wish Ma a happy birthday and they all talked to him. When dinner time came, they set the table for Ma and put the flowers Pop sent her in the middle of the table. Jimmy and Sam helped her set out the food and then Sam carried in the birthday cake and they sang Happy Birthday to Ma.

Winona looked at the happy faces of her boys and thanked heaven for her two blessings.

"Here Ma. Happy Birthday." Jimmy handed her the small pretty package with a card attached and Sam put his card by her plate.

"Why thank you, Jimmy. This is a wonderful surprise."

"She opened Jimmy's card, and read it out loud. In big block letters, in his best printing, Jimmy had written the words: _Happy Birthday to Ma from Sam and Jimmy. _Sam turned his head to look at his little brother, complete surprise written on his face. Jimmy just grinned his happy sunshine grin back at him.

Winona opened the gift and gasped. "Sam, Jimmy, it's beautiful! It looks just like a star that fell from heaven. Thank you, boys, I just love it! I'm putting it on right now. Wait until Pop sees it."

She got up and kissed Sam and then Jimmy.

"Awww, Ma." They both said in unison and bent their heads and ate their cake.

When Sam and Jimmy went up to bed that evening, Sam stopped at the head of the stairs. "Thanks, Squirt, that was a really great thing you did for me. Ma is really happy that it was from both of us. You didn't have to do it though."

"I wanted to, Sam. You're my brother, and you're always doing stuff for me, so this time I wanted to do stuff for you." He smiled radiantly up at Sam, his little heart full of love for his big brother.

The End

**I hope everyone enjoyed these. Please review, I'd appreciate it. **


End file.
